Laven Seasons
by AutumnLeafFall
Summary: For Laven week. Allen and Lavi through out the seasons
1. Autumn Leaves

Autumn: Yay my first Laven week posting! Now for the disclaimer I have Allen-Kun here to do it for me!

Allen: Why am I doing the disclaimer for you?

Autumn: Because you are that kind~

Lavi: And because you can't be bothered to do it yourself

Autumn: True but anyways Allen disclaimer please

Allen: Autumn does not own D gray man

Autumn: Cause otherwise Lenalee would be gone and these two would be a couple already

* * *

"Come on Lavi!" Allen called to his crush, running and jumping into a pile of fallen and raked leaves.

Grinning Lavi leaned over the pile to see Allen laying in the middle of the pile with leaves sticking out of his white hair.

Quickly grabbing Lavi's shirt collar Allen pulled him into the leaves on top of him getting Lavi to grin even wider and Allen to blush a matching shade of red as the leaves in his hair.

"You know Allen." Lavi began, not making a move to move from on top of Allen. "If I didn't know better then I would think that you did that on purpose." Leaning closer to Allen's face the white haired teen blushed even darker.

"L-Lavi?" Allen stuttered as Lavi gave a soft grin, slowly leaning in closer. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked nervously, secretly overjoyed that his crush was so close to kissing him.

"I thought you were enjoying this, moyashi." Lavi pointed out innocently.

Rolling his eyes Allen began to say that his name was Allen but Lavi pressing his lips against his stopped the reply as he slowly relaxed into the kiss until they needed to separate for air.

"What was that about?" Allen asked quietly, blushing.

"Well I like you and thought I might as well see if you liked me too." Lavi explained calmly still on top of Allen.

Blushing an even darker shade of red then before. "I like you too Lavi." Resulting in another kiss filled with love, passion and lust.

* * *

Autumn: Please tell me what you think of this and helpful criticism only! Thanks!


	2. Winter Snow

Autumn: Next chapter is up!

Lavi: So how long did it take you to write this chapter

Autumn: . . . . I would rather not answer that. Now that Allen-Kun is currently not here you get to do the disclaimer for this chapter

Lavi: Autumn does not own D gray man, if she did then things would be much different

Autumn: Yes they would now onto the chapter

* * *

It was the first snow fall of the year as Allen and Lavi went out to play in it.

"Allen where did you disappear to?" Lavi called to Allen making fun of how his hair blended into the snow.

Throwing a snowball he hit his mark. The center of Lavi's face.

"Hey what was that about?!" Lavi called over to his boyfriend, wiping the snow off his face.

"You said you couldn't see me so now you know where I am." Allen called back innocently.

Grinning evilly, Lavi picked up a pile of snow and snuck up behind Allen dumping it on the unsuspecting boy.

"COLD!" Jumping nearly a foot as the snow fell in his jacket Allen glared at Lavi.

"I am going to get you back for that." Picking up a pile of snow Allen walked up to Lavi, chucking it at him, that he narrowly dodged in time from hitting his face.

Grinning like normal Lavi continued to dodge thrown snow by his boyfriend as Allen came closer and Lavi backed up.

"Not gonna get me that easily." Lavi yelled, still dodging more snow when he backed into a tree, and a branch full of snow fell on top of him.

After a moment Allen busted up laughing at a snow covered Lavi.

"Yeah yeah laugh at your snow covered boyfriend." Lavi replied shaking most of the snow off.

After some more laughs from Allen the two of them ended up on the ground making snow angels all over the yard.

Taking a moment to look at the many snow angels Lavi called over to Allen. "How about a snowman?"

Smiling Allen happily agreed and the two began their work.

"Hold still!" Allen said sitting on Lavi's shoulders as he worked to put their snowman's head on top of his body.

"Trying." Lavi huffed, managing to stay still just long enough for Allen to get the head on when Lavi's legs gave out and the two lay on the ground laughing until they eventually became too cold and went back into the house holding hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review


	3. Spring Kiss

Allen: Autumn can not be here currently for this disclaimer since she is currently busy rewriting the last chapter for this fanfiction because it had been deleted

Lavi: So were here to do the disclaimer for her

Allen: Autumn does not own D gray man

Lavi: And never will

* * *

A soft breeze went by Allen and Lavi, who were going on a picnic that Allen was really excited over.

Lavi was happy that he could finally have some free time with Allen without Lenalee interrupting them constantly.

The couple found a nice quiet spot to themselves underneath a cherry blossom tree who's petals would fall to the ground as the wind blew through the branches.

It was a nice warm and sunny day as the two joked around with each other and talked. At least until the spring showers came.

Taking cover underneath the cherry blossom tree they had ate lunch under, Lavi was ableto hold Allen close to him as they waited out the rain.

"Today has been a lot of fun." Allen broke the silence as they watched the rain fall.

"Even with the rain?"

"Especially because of the rain."

"Whys that?" Lavi asked looking curiously at Allen.

"Because I get to do this." The white haired boy replied standing up on his toes to give the red head a kiss on the lips.

Separating Lavi smiled. "Your right today has been fun even with the rain." Catching Allen's soft lips again neither noticed the rain coming to a stop or the rainbow that appeared in front of them. They were too busy enjoying each other.

* * *

Allen: Please dont forget to review


	4. Summer Fun

Autumn: Gomen on the delay but I was having slight writers block but managed to get this written, now for Allen-Kun and the disclaimer!

Allen: Autumn still does not own D gray man or any of the character

Lavi: Thankfully

Autumn: Aw thats not nice Lavi, anyways onto the story!

* * *

Today was the hottest day of summer that Allen and Lavi had experienced yet. It was so hot that the two could barely do anything other then lay next to each other underneath the shade of a tree.

At least until Lavi got a brilliant idea and slipped off without Allen noticing since he was too hot to notice the red heads disappearance. That was until cold water hit him face on leaving him sputtering, trying to come up with a coherent sentence while a certain red head holding a hose was laughing not too far from him.

Leaping to his feet, Allen ran over and slipped the hose from his boyfriends hand easily since he was still laughing.

Now it was Allen's turn to laugh at Lavi having sprayed him directly in the face and his expression was too funny to Allen. Next thing he knew Lavi playfully growled "It's on now!" Before the two began to playfully fight over control of the hose and in the process getting each other wet, cooling them both down while the sun continued to beat down on them.

A few hours later Lavi was laying against the tree from earlier with Allen leaning against him while he had his arms wrapped around the younger as they enjoyed the cooler warmth that the evening was now giving them.

"You do know that next time I wont show you mercy." Lavi spoke up, making Allen laugh lightly.

"Sure you wont." He replied and before Lavi could protest Allen silenced him with a kiss.

Separating Lavi grinned returning the kiss with passion.

* * *

Autumn: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction and enjoy Laven week!


End file.
